


He's a Sith!

by SourSkywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker is Killed, F/M, Reader Is Injured, Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSkywalker/pseuds/SourSkywalker
Summary: A Sith is residing in the Temple! Light-side force users whether they be Masters, Padawan and even younglings are being killed and there is only one suspect; Anakin Skywalker
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Mace Windu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	He's a Sith!

Readjusting the blanket haphazardly draped over your shoulders you watched with a pained expression as the med-droid gently placed a bacta-patch over the nasty gash on your left calf, before moving to tend your lip which had dry blood seeping into the split.

“When will I be allowed to leave?” You asked with a slight shake in your voice, you rubbed your face with your sleeve, hissing in pain as hot dry skin scraped against the scratchy medical gown you were given just half an hour ago

“You’ll remain here for about twenty-four hours, we will be scanning you for any internal damage-”

“I feel fine! Sure, my pride is hurt and my face feels a little bruised but other than that I’m fine” You reply, trying to push the blanket off from your shoulders only for it to be thrown back over you

“I’m sorry Jedi Knight L/n, but it’s just normal procedure” The droid responded, packing everything into a tray before turning in the opposite direction and floating over to the trash dispenser 

You let out a sigh, leaning back against the pillows and closing your eyes momentarily, only for them to fly open when you hear the door slide open.

“Y/n?” You sat up haphazardly, pushing your hair out of your face

“Good evening Master Windu” You bow your head respectively, your hands picked at the bits of fabric sticking out of the blanket and then flicking it onto the ground with the tips of your nails

“I believe you know why I’m here,” He says, the medical bed creaking as he sits down beside you

“You want me to tell you everything that happened” He nods his head and you let out a shaky exhale before starting “Honestly Master Windu everything happened so quickly that I didn’t get a good look at my attacker. But, I did see the hilt of their lightsaber” 

“Did you recognise whose it was?”

Of course you did, you trained enough with this person to know it down to the minuscule detail 

“It belonged to Anakin Skywalker.”

Windu leaned back slightly, letting out a puff of air as he took in the information “I figured as much”

“What do you mean?” Your brows furrow and your head cocks to the side 

“Other survivors have also recognised that the lightsaber belongs to Skywalker” Your mouth drops to an ‘o’ shape, everything falling into place 

“So...He’s the Sith?” 

“Yes...Yes he’s the Sith and the one behind the attacks” Your hand flies to cover your mouth, tears forming in your eyes “Now, now Y/n” Mace awkwardly placed a hand atop your shoulder “We should’ve realised it from the moment the first death occurred”

“What’s going to happen to him?” You ask, your eyes flicking over to the metal table in the corner of the room

“He will be put on trial” Windu starts, adjusting his robes and continuing “And if he’s found guilty he will be executed”

“Execution?! But I thou-”

“There is no reason to be afraid, he will be dealt with swiftly and with justice. Rest now, you’ll need it” He stood up, shooting you what seemed to be a half-assed attempt at a smile, turning on his heel you watching his retreating figure until the door slid shut

You let out a tired sigh, leaning back against the pillow once more. You were nowhere near tired and didn’t feel like you would be sleeping anytime soon so instead you opted to remain in a motionless position, staring up at the white ceiling, thousands of thoughts swirling in your head. Until the thoughts eventually lulled you into a dreamless sleep

~~~~

Your eyes flew open when you heard the commotion from outside the medical wing. With pained movements you swung your feet over the bed and stood on shaky legs, grabbing at the walking stick which was at arms length.

You hobbled towards the entrance and swung it open using the force and walking out, following the sounds of protests and cry for help.

It seemed as though the whole Jedi Temple were watching as the members of the Council ordered the guardians to take someone to the cells. The group parted slightly and you managed to get a good look at who it was.

Anakin.

“No! No! You’ve made a mistake! I didn’t kill anyone! I’m not the Sith!” He was screaming “Please! Someone help me!” His eyes were frantically searching the crowd, hoping and praying to the maker that someone would step forward

But nobody did.

Instead they watched on as he was forcefully dragged, his legs scraping painfully against the carpet.

“I cannot believe it” Someone muttered “I cannot believe the Chosen One of all people would betray us” You nodded absentmindedly in agreement watching as his figure along with the council members and the guardians disappeared around a corner

~~~~

Today was the day.

The day Anakin Skywalker would be executed.

Nearly three months he was put on trial and within just a few weeks was found guilty and sentenced to death. The first execution in nearly three thousand years.

With a deep breath you pulled the hood of your cloak over your head, concealing your face and silently walking to where the execution would take place.

The whole atmosphere was uncomfortably silent as you took your place at the front row, everyone kept their gaze locked at the small platform which currently had Obi-Wan standing atop it, twirling his unlit saber in his hand as he paced across the wood.

The Jeid’s gazes were suddenly fixated on the door which slid open, you could tell from a long distance that he’d been crying, but nobody cared, he deserved it, he was a murderer. You adjusted the hood and watched as he was dragged across the platform. He was pushed to his knees, the guards gripping his wrists tightly.

“Anakin Skywalker” Obi-Wan started “You have been sentenced to death by beheading, do you have any last words?”

“I-i…” His gaze flitted across the courtyard, leering at all the people who came to watch the execution “No…” He muttered, eyes widening

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber, and everyone watched as the lightsaber flew downwards, slicing Anakin’s head clean off

Obi-Wan took his ‘no’ as a sign that Anakin had nothing to say. But that wasn’t the case.

For Anakin truly was innocent

With a satisfied smirk, you raised yourself into a standing position, your hood managing to conceal your now yellow eyes as you turned on your heel and walked amongst the other Jedi.

Hidden in plain sight.


End file.
